MITSUI and THE tooth FAIRY
by crazyforsasuke
Summary: this is a sequel of my story the boys go to a restaurant. now, mitsui had a tooth ache because of what he ate in the resto. the problem is he is afraid to go to a dentist. this is a really hilarious fic i promise so READ AND REVIEW!!!!! THIS IS A VERY GOO


**Well hello to all of you!! When I red all your reviews about my 2 other comedy fic(when a tensai tried to cook his breakfast, the boys go to a restaurant) I was happy because you really like it and I red very good comment so I tried to right another sequel to the 2 stories because I know you really like it. And I was enjoying writing comedy fic this time so I think its time to go on the story**

**But before that I want to thank sLL and tensaipaira for all the reviews you've given me!!!!**

**Mitsui and the Tooth Fairy**

Mitsui: Ow! *rubs his cheek*

Kogure: What's wrong now?

Mitsui: I don't know! My tooth hurts!

Kogure: It looks like you'll have to go to the dentist.

Mitsui: *eyes widen* NOOOOOOOOOOOO-

~2 hours later~

Mitsui: -OOOOOOOO!!

*everyone blinks*

Kogure: Um… Ok. Let's go now.

Mitsui: NOO-

Anzai: *point him* Don't start that again… *glares*

Mitsui: *gulps* Yessir! *salutes*

Anzai: *rolls eyes*and laugh

Ryotaa: Ok, let's see… The nearest dentist is five blocks away…

~At the dentist's office~

Mitsui: *rocks back and forth in his seat* I'm scared… I'm scared… 

Sakuragi: Hmph! The great "three point shooter" is scared of getting his tooth pulled out? Even though he went here to replace his 3 precious teeth!!!* and laugh*

Mitsui: shut up or I'll wring your roll neck! * **look at sakuragi furiously***

Ryota: Baka.

A woman walks into the room and calls Mitsui's name. Everybody pushes him 

forward.

Woman: The dentist is ready to see you Mr. Mitsui… *cough* Coffee House *cough*

Mitsui: What was that?

Woman: Chocolate mouse?

Mitsui: That's what I thought. *eats chocolate mouse*

*everybody eats chocolate mice……. I mean mouse*

Mitsui: *sits down in one of the chairs and looks at all the tools around him* 

THEY'RE GONNA KILL MEEEEE!!!

~Outside~

Rukawa: I wonder if he's ok. 

Inside they can hear Mitsui screaming.

Duo: Haruko?!?!?!?!?!?!

Everybody: Wha?!

MItsui: I said Ayako .

Everybody: That's what I thought.

~MItsui~

Mitsui: Y-y-you're the dentist?!

Ayako: Yes. Is something wrong?

Mitsui: Um… lemme think-YES!! *scrambles out of his seat*

Ayako: *straps him down* You're not going anywhere! Let's see that tooth of yours!

MItsui: Ahhhh!! *his mouth is pried open*

Ayako: Hmm… what the heck have you been eating?!

Mitsui: Oh nothing… Just some table scraps, donuts, ,  peanuts, coconuts, chocolate, more chocolate, pan cakes,  staples, -

Ayako: …Staples?

Mitsui: A MAN HAS TO EAT YOU KNOW! Well actually I said maple… ssssssss…yrup for my PAN CAKES you know?

Ayako: Umm… whatever you say. *gases him*

Mitsui: Hey-

Ayako: *pulls out his tooth*

~With the others~

Rukawa: he's also a doaho.

Ryota: Why?

Rukawa: I don't know… I felt like saying that.

Ryota: *sweatdrop*

Akagi: What's taking so long?!

Sakuragi: Shut up GORI!!!.

Akagi: What did you say?

Sakuragi: Ketchup? *holds up a hot dog*

Akagii: That's what I thought… Yes please. *eats a hot dog*

*everybody eats hot dogs*

~Back with Mitsui~

Mitsui: *finally wakes up* Ugh… Where am I? Who am I? Why am I here? Who are-

Ayako: Be quiet already! You're at the tooth fairy's, you're MItsui, you have a cavity, and I'm Ayako!!!

Mitsui: … *blinks* Tooth fairy…?

Ayako: Er… yeah! If you put your tooth under your pillow then the tooth fairy will come and give you bananas! Everybody knows that!

Mitsui: Ohhhh, I see…

Ayako: No you don't.

MItsui: You're so right. Help! I'm outta here! *takes tooth and leaves*

Ayako: GIVE ME MY MONEEEEYYYY!!

*door slams shut*

~Outside~

Ryota: Hey, there's Mitsui ! How are you?

Mitsui: I'm ok. *grins and shows a missing tooth* I'm gonna get bananas tonight!

Akagi: Uh… bananas?

Mitsui: Yeah! If you put your tooth under your pillow then the tooth fairy will come and give you bananas! Everybody knows that!

Akagii: … Oh… yeah… yeah… I knew that… Of course I did.

Rukawa: No you didn't.

Sakuragi: Hush up!

Rukawa: What'd you say?

Sakuragii: Push-ups?

Rukawa: That's what I thought. *starts doing push-ups*

*everybody does push-ups*

Ruota: What was that about?

Mitsui: I don't know, but let's go! I want my bananas!

~At home~

Mitsui: *puts his tooth under his pillow* Now we have to wait for the tooth fairy!

Ryota: Yay!

Sakuragi: …Uh huh. Wake me in the morning. *goes to his room*

Ryota: Are you sure there's a tooth fairy?

Mitsui: Of course! Jeez Ryota! What are you going to say next?! "Are you sure a Santa Claus?"? Hahahahaha!

Ryota: …. Are you sure there's such thing as Santa Claus?

Mitsui: Hahahaha- Of course not. *falls asleep*

Sakuragi: *gets teary-eyed* There's not?

Rukawa: No. You're so naïve.

sakuragi: *sniffles* But-but… Then… 

Rukawa: *whispers* Cry baby and a DOAHO!

Sakuragi: *stops sniffling* What was that?

Rukawa: Fly maybe? *swats the air*

Sakuragi: That's what I thought. *starts swatting the air also*

*everybody swats the air… even Mitsui while he's asleep*

~The next morning~

Mitsui: Look at all these bananas!!!! *eats one*

Akagi: *runs into the room* Nani?! How is this possible?!

Mitsui: Duh! The tooth fair you nerd! *keeps eating*

Ryota: I guess it's true after all…

SAkuragi & Rukawa: *walk in* What is?

Ryota: There are gnomes in the drawer. *runs out of the room screaming*

Mitsui: *munch munch* Hmmm…

Rukawa: Freaks.

Everyone: What did you say?

Rukawa: Weeks. It's been weeks since we've watched TV! *runs into the living room*

*everybody else follows him and watches TV*

authors note: akagi is also in the same house with the boys and the reason?????????  Welll I don't know!!! 

Why I choose ayako as the dentist? Because I like her and  her character is exactly what I want to portray. And I didn't included here the scene when ayako has a paper fan in her clinic because its not suitable here in the story.

So how did you find this sequel to my 2 story??? Corny? Hilarious?? So what are you waiting for please  review my work because I like reading many reviews and I really appreciate all the good and bad comments so please, REVIEW!!!!!!!!

Thanks, mitchi_girl 


End file.
